shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 35 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 20: "What's this island? The island says "Guh"." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters No FPP, but 12 pictures of Ceipeno. Story Wakii founds a little hole in the cave. Something is in it. Keno: "Oh no! If that thing's water, we will die..." Cauto flees into the darkest corner. It comes. Keno: "A stone?" Wakii: "With eyes!" Cauto: "Ssayayave uys, ppleayayeasse!" It's literally raining stonecreaturesyouknowwhatimeanstoneswitheyes. Only one Zyeto later there are more than onehundred stones in the cave in the cave. They "run", yes, "run" to the big stone that saved the Umb Diidots Crew and crush him with only one attack. Wakii: "They are strong...!" Even Keno is astonished. He thinks the following: "If even stonecreaturesyouknowwhatimeanstoneswitheyes are stronger than we... how long will we survive on the Grand Line? 2 Zyeto? Ha Ha Ha" Cauto: "Thye Watey! Thye Watey!" The stones don't want to kill them, they want to help! They build a little wall, and some others a little tunnel which leads to the surface. Keno, Cauto and Wakii get wet feet, but at least they come to the end. Cauto: "Ah! I've forgot something!" Keno: "What?" "Sorji is drowning!" Wakii: "Damn!" Keno: "No..." "There he is!" Sorji looks to them. The water reaches his knees. Wakii: "AAAAAA! How can we get him up here? AAAAAA!" The stones build a staircase. Sorji runs it up and punches Cauto. Wakii doesn't understands it. Cauto falls down to the stony cave. "W-w-what?" Sorji smiles. "You joined our crew?" "Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeees?" "You should know what's going on." "Yes, I know...?" "Wakii, you've said we're almost ready for the Grand Line." "Eh?" "Cauto, are you strong enough for the big dream of every pirate, the Grand Line?" Some tears drop out of his eyes. Some get eaten by the stony creatures. Tears taste good? "...YES!!! I'M STRONKKK!!!!!" "Okay! Then: LET'S GO!" Wakii: "Haiquan vetranh!" Sorji: "?" "The next island." "Haixian wefan?" "Hai" "Hai" "quan" "quan" "ve" "ve" "tra" "tra" "nh" "nh. Okay!"The stones create a giant bridge leading to the other part of Nugoi, which was between Wakii and the Sonoto Group and Gasman. The UDC walks slowly over it. Wakii: "We've no ship." Cauto: "Uh" The stones build a sphere which flies very high and then falls extremely quick. The stones under it explode, what's under the stone? Sorji: "A little ship!" Keno: "That should be enough for Haiquan vetranh" Wakii: "I've heard the marine really needs new ships." Cauto: "Thye Watey!" On Wabeyo: 1: "He's defeated." 2: "Who?" 1: "Gasemanere." 2: "Gasman?!" 3: "Oh" 1: "Yes... three, no, four pirates... a girl, an archer, a swordsman and a weird guy, maybe their captain?" 2: "Impossible." 4: "No, he's defeated!" 2: "Why do you think that?" 1 & 4: "I can feel that..." 2: "Years and years..." 1: "If we see them..." 2: "...we..." 3: "...definetly will..." 4: "...thank them." 5: "thank you..." Major Events *Sorji wakes up Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Older people on Wabeyo Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) *Wabeyo (私べて弱 Watashi bete yowa) *Haiquan vetranh (はいくあんゔぇてらね Hai kuan vu~eterane, only mentioned) Animals *Living stones (Cute) Trivia *This chapter is long. Errors *A stone has three eyes. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter